gloranthafandomcom-20200215-history
Problems in Tarshite History
Illaro and his sons *Illaro married Sorana Tor in 1455 ST and had three children. *When he dies in 1470 ST, the second oldest son, Tastinum can be no older than 14 years. *Tastinum has a son Marofdul who can be no more than 11 years when he kills his uncle Halifitoor *Marofdul however has a son who is old enough for HonEel in 1490 ST at which time Marofdul would have been no more than 20 years. *Yet if the genealogies are spurious the inherited kingship that had been established by Yarandros vanishes and ceases to become persuasive for HonEel to use. *A way around this is to assume that Ilaro had two existing sons Tastinum and Halifitoor when he became King of Tarsh and that his union with Sorana Tor only yielded Black Fawn. *As Ilaro's sons, they would be eligible for kingship under the Yarandros precedent. *However a further complication is that Marofdul abdicated no later than 1487 ST which would be unusual if he were in the prime of life. He would have had to be an infant when Tastinum dies for his uncle to take power yet at the same time he would have to be old with a grown son to contemplate retirement shortly after taking power. *This could be avoided by having Marofdul be the son of Illaro and Halifitoor being the son of Tastinum. Halifitoors' assassination could have been because he had signed a treaty with the Lunar Empire which Marofdul was opposed to. This also explains the strange treatment meted out to his wife-to-be. Philigos *The Composite History of Dragon Pass is garbled in the section on Tarsh. :*Philigos is cited (p103) as being Phoronestes' son :*Philigios was crowned when his father was poisoned using an euphemism (indicating a lunar source). :*Philigios then killed at the Battle of Karnge Farm. :*In the text of Palashee's reign (written favourably to him), we are told that an evil overlord had usurped the throne due to his mothers magic whereupon Palashee ousted him. :*We are also told in 1555 ST, the sons of Philigos returned, seventeen years after their father had rescued them as infants from a collapsing palace and that their names are Philigos and Phargentes. :*The text here can be rescued somewhat by assuming that the first mention of Philigos was an interpolation and that it originally read something "...the sons of the evil overlord returned..." :*Through a statement in the description of Moirades reign, it can be worked out that Phargentes was born in 1514 ST and thus 24 when Palashee overthrew the evil overlord. He would hardly be an infant rescued from a collapsing palace.. The dating receives support by Phargentes's appointment as Provincial Overseer in 1545 ST, meaning he would then be 31 years old at the time of appointment rather than less than 15. :*Phargentes is said to have nursed a grudge against his brother's murderers and the Tarsh Exiles. But since the killers of Philigos were themselves Exiles, this statement looks redundant unless Philigos was not Phargentes brother. :*It looks unsafe from a Lunar point of view to have the presumptive heir (Phargentes) also have an important Imperial Office. *So the following looks more likely: :*Phoronestes had two sons, one of whom was Phargentes when he was poisoned. :*Phargentes's brother poisoned his father and in doing so became remembered as the "usurping evil overlord" that was overthrown by Palashee. :*He had two sons, Philigos and Hendrakos who were infants when Palashee seized power :*Phargentes's Brother was murdered by an unknown faction while in exile. :*Phargentes is named Provincial Overseer to co-ordinate resources for his nephews. He has a grudge against the unknown faction for the death of his brothers. :*In the return, Philigos is killed at Karnge Farm and the succession passes to Hendrakos. :*Palashee is killed and Hendrakos becomes King of Tarsh. :*Phargentes kills Hendrakos and becomes King of Tarsh. Why he does so is unknown. It may be because he knew Hendrakos was illegitimate, or he may have ritually challenged him to a duel as Marofdul did with Halifitoor. Sources *King of Sartar Category:Tarshite History